Claire Brewster
Claire Brewster is Lydia Deetz's arch-rival. Although Lydia faces worse enemies in the Neitherworld, Claire is arguably Lydia's biggest problem in the Otherworld. She constantly insults her and her friends Bertha and Prudence. The "spoiled rich kid" of Miss Shannon's School for Girls, Claire lives in a mansion, with her parents and their servants. Beetlejuice hates the way she treats Lydia and punishes Claire by pulling cruel pranks on her. Characteristic Details * Name: Claire Brewster * Profile: The biggest snob in school. * Status: Blonde * Catchphrase(s): "Like, aren't I just the most?" * Identified by: Extreme tan; extreme blonde; like, extreme Personality Despite being very beautiful, Claire is your typical spoiled princess. Being overindulged by her wealthy father, Claire believes everything should go her way, and because of Lydia's opposite ideals and thoughts from her own, they clash with each other, constantly; so much so that Claire feels that she hates Lydia with a passion, and swears to embarrass or outdo her at all costs. Always an egotistical narcissist, Claire believes she's the only person who matters, and therefore shouldn't have any remorse for how she treats people. And despite all the times Lydia and Beetlejuice (under Lydia's persuasion, of course) have saved her from danger, she still keeps her hostile and hateful personality towards the duo. Her personality is similar to other queen bee characters such as Angelica Pickles from Rugrats and All Grown Up, Heather Duke from Heather, Mindy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance, and Penelope Lang from Atomic Betty. Episodes *Stage Fright *Laugh of the Party *Spooky Boo-tique *Bizarre Bazaar *Running Scared *Caddy Shock *Foreign Exchange *Wizard of Ooze Appearance Claire appears as a "Valley Girl". she speaks with a Valley Girl accent, is seen with blonde hair up in a "flip" hairdo, has very tanned skin (though she is Caucasian) and when not wearing her school uniform, she wears a frilly pink dress. Trivia *Claire doesn't appear in the live-action movie. She does, however, appear in the TV cartoon. *She only apologizes once: to Alex, from Scandinavia, (see Foreign Exchange episode), for humiliating her in a fit of jealousy (as everyone says Alex is prettier then Claire), after experiencing what its like to be a foreign exchange student in a trip to Scrunglevania (a fake village in the Neitherworld via Lydia and Beetlejuice), but of course, she tells Alex to keep it a secret. *Is the greatest golfer (see Caddy Shock) in the Peaceful Pines Country Club (obviously via distracting insults, cheating, and sheer luck), and became a golf-trophy in the Neitherworld for the Wormwood Golf Tournament. Beetlejuice only plays to win her out of the fear she'd drive him crazy for the rest of his afterlife if she doesn't get out of the Neitherworld, even though Claire thinks the whole tournament is a dream (Lydia wins and tells the girl on return to the Outerworld that she fainted from a heatstroke, and BJ makes the lie convincing with a "Sunburn" face). *The pranks BJ insists on pulling on her that Lydia disapproves include: **Giving her a "swirly" (apparently) - Stage Fright, Foreign Exchange **Scaring her head off Shakesperian style - Stage Fright **Putting bugs (and other gross things he finds edible) in her clothes - Laugh of the Party, Stage Fright **Delivering a slimy pizza (with "extra toppings") to her door, a mouse in blouse, and ants in her pants. - Laugh of the Party **Putting her in a "first-class" electric chair - Foreign Exchange Gallery BeetlejuiceAnimated-characterframe16.gif Category:Beetlejuice animated series character Category:Villains Category:Females Category:In Real World Category:Humans